1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, a cover for a semiconductor device and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that an optical chip that includes an optical unit such as a light receiver should be sealed with a cover on the surface thereof having the optical unit. In sealing the optical chip, a space is left between the optical unit and the cover. When manufacturing a plurality of optical chips by dicing a substrate such as a wafer, substrate shavings resulting from dicing or other wastes may be attached to the optical unit and sealed together without removing the wastes like shavings. It is also noted that the cover should be mounted horizontally to the optical unit, since the cover fixed in a tilted position on the optical unit may result in distortion of an optical axis.
The present invention aims to enhance the reliability of products having a semiconductor device.